True Love Pearlshipping
by skittle1224
Summary: Just a quick little story I wrote- tell me what you think!   Should I write more? :   I'll let you guys be the ones to decide- Please R&R!


True Love  
Pearlshipping/SatoHika/AshxDawn

It was just yet another ordinary day in the arid fields of Sinnoh. The gang had just left Snowpoint City, and was on their way to Sunnyshore. The biting blizzard was behind them and the temperature increased as they headed down Route 222.

" Ughhh." Dawn complained, raising one hand to her forehead. " It's so warm. I think I'm about to faint." She was lagging behind by a great distance. " Come on." Ash urged her. " We've got to get to Sunnyshore! I'm never gonna get that last gym badge!" Dawn sighed reluctantly. SHe knew that it couldn't be that far away, but god, it felt like thousand miles in the extreme heat. " Can we stop...Please?" She protested, looking at Ash with puppy eyes. Dawn clasped her hands together and pleaded once more. " Please Please Please?"

Ash couldn't resist. He looked at Brock, and then Dawn, and said " You know what sure. Dawn, you are too cute." Dawn blushed. SHe didn't know if it was the heat that made her blush or Ash. " Yeah, I practiced that a lot.." She stammered, shakily brushing back a strand of blue hair, sticky from sweat.

They happened to find a small picnic table in the shade, not far from Sunnyshore. " Thank you, I thought I would pass out from dehydration." Dawn exaggerated, brushing her hair out happily. " Well, we didn't want that to happen. WHy didn't you just say so?" Ash told her, reaching into his backpack to grab a water bottle. " Well, wasn't it obvious? You even said so yourself that I was slow. I don't think I could've made it." Ash rolled his eyes at her. " Yeah, Yeah. Well, either way, you're here and resting, I hope, not doing your hair." Dawn looked at Ash in frustration. " It's a big sticky mess! Don't tell me that!" Ash reached over and touched her hair. " I think it's beautiful, Dawn." Dawn looked at him. " You're a boy. You're lying, that means." Ash shook his head and looked Dawn in the eye sternly. " I'm being honest. Why can't you just be satisfied with your hair? Every day it's like- ' MY HAIR'S A MESS!' Seriously Dawn, you're a pretty girl." Just as Dawn had cooled up in the shade, she instantly became hot and embarrassed, and turnedredder than a rose. Her hair stuck to her back and she became dizzy. " You really think so..?" She uttered softly. " Yes, Dawn. I do."

Brock, from across the table, was watching the two with interest. " Wow." He thought. " I think the two have a thing for each other." He smiled. " Hey guys, anybody hungry for lunch? I can go out and get something. It'll be good." Dawn turned around, her gorgeous mane hitting Ash in the face. " Yeah! I sure know I am. What about you, Ash?" Ash lifted up his head. " Geez, Dawn, watch your hair. And, yeah Brock, I am hungry." Brock nodded. " Sounds good. I hear there's some stuff at that restaurant at Lake Valor. It's right down the road, I'll be right back. Can I trust you two alone?" Dawn nodded. " Yes, Brock!" Brock nodded and walked away.

" So Dawn." Said Ash, taking a sip of his water bottle. " I kind of wanted to tell you something." Dawn stopped breathing. Her heart thudded in and out of her chest. " Y..Yeah?" SHe asked. She tried to hide her red face. She was blushing so much. " I think you're special. Really special. More special than any other of my traveling companions. And I wanted to give you something. Because I know our times coming to an end soon, and I don't wanna go, Dawn, I don't wanna leave you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Dawn was about to faint. Her own crush telling her this. She dizzily rested a hand on her heart as Ash leaned in the kiss her. And the next thing Dawn knew, they were rolling on the soft lush sand, making out when Brock returned.

" WHa...What happened? I thought I said.. I thought..." Brock started, lifting his hands to his face in surprise. " Oh, Uh...Uhm..." Dawn stammered, slowly slipping her hands out of Ash's denim jeans. " Yeah..." Ash said, grabbing Dawn's hand as he pulled her off from the ground. " God! I thought you two were just..were just...friends?" Brock asked. He was horrified, for the box of pizza and MooMoo milk he was holding had completely fallen out of his hands. " Brock! pick up our food!" Dawn ordered. She was still red with embarrassed. What would her mom say when she found out? Brock slowly and shakily lifted up the pizza. " Gosh." He muttered. Ash grabbed him by the shoulder. " Let's say I like her a little bit more than a friend, and I... I...love her, you know, and..." Brock lifted up his hands as if to say ' it's alright' and nodded at Ash. " Ok, man, I didn't know, but whatever. WHo knew you had feelings for Dawn? oh and sit down. I'm getting hungry."

The trio ate in complete silence. Nobody dared to say a word. Ash reached under the table and grabbed Dawn's hand. At once,SHe instantly stopped eating and looked at him in confusion and warning, as if she was paranoid of Brock. His reply was a soft and serene hand squeeze.

Dawn found herself falling into his strong, broad arms. His cool, sturdy torso made Dawn feel relaxed somehow, but she didn't know why. His hands slowly moved down her back, stroking her slender body down gently until his hand reached her behind. He gave it a gentle squeeze, and Dawn squealed in delight as she longed for more. He planted a final kiss on her lips and mouthed to her ' later' and gestured to the oblivious Brock, who was off to the side picking his nose. Dawn giggled loudly, and Ash silenced her with a kiss to the lips. She smiled and calmed down, leaning her head peacefully on Ash's shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his body, and, longing for more love, crawled onto his lap.


End file.
